Talk:Saturos
Unconfirmed Deaths One of the things that always bugged me about the Golden Sun series is the deaths of Saturos and Menardi. After defeated in their Fusion Dragon form, they fall into the Lighthouse and everyone thinks they die. However, I don't believe anyone ever actually saw them die or found their bodies afterwards (if I'm wrong, please tell me). Felix and Sheba also fell off of Venus Lighthouse (albeit a bit later and in much better physical condition) but they both survived, so who's to say Saturos and Menardi didn't get washed out to sea as well? I don't want to hear people focus on how beat up they were. Remember how they turned into the Fusion Dragon in the first place? The light from Venus Lighthouse restored their Psynergy, similar to what happened to Kyle and the others at Mars Lighthouse. When the beacon of Venus Lighthouse was finally lit, the energy released could have given Saturos and Menardi just enough strength to survive. (Then again, maybe not, since the revival of Kyle and the others could have been from the forming Golden Sun, not from Mars Lighthouse itself. This could really go either way.) Yeah, I know, a lot of my argument is based on what's possible, not what's probable, but that's kind of the point I'm trying to make. I'm well aware that they probably died, I'm just trying to show how it's possible they could have survived. We never saw or heard any confirmation of their deaths, so it's possible (although highly improbable) that they could still be alive to this very day. The world's hungriest paperweight 19:43, 19 July 2007 (UTC) They did live... they're in golden sun 2... :Um, no, I believe you're thinking of Agatio and Karst. (Hard to believe it took over a year for anyone to respond.) :On that note, who's to say that Agatio and Karst are dead as well. Like I said earlier, the power of Mars Lighthouse revived Kyle and Felix and Jenna's parents, so if Agatio and Karst managed to hang on until then they might have been revived as well. Again we're talking about the possible, not the probable. The world's hungriest paperweight 03:09, 28 August 2008 (UTC) They say Saturos and Merdai might be at the bottom of the sea, HOW?! they fell into the the Light house, they couldn't have been in the water when they fell. Unless when the Light house split into 4 pieces, but the sea didn't cover the base of it. 08:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Umm, the sea did rise up to the base of the lighthouse just as it was lit. That's what saved Sheba. But yeah, it'd still take quite a strong imagination to think the pair survived their fall. Slax01 08:36, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :They may have survived, but it seems that in opinion of storymaker they're dead. The story of Saturos and Menardi is great and epic, there is no need in continuation. Their dead-state serves the plot best. :Of course, I love Saturos and Menardi more than almost any character of the series. 17:22, May 22, 2015 (UTC)